Videojuego
by Celi-chii
Summary: Sí, llevaban sin verse dos semanas, pero el mítico videojuego había conseguido superar a su amor. ¿Debía de tomarse aquello a mal? De lo que sí estaba segura era de que la próxima vez ella, personalmente, se encargaría de apagar el móvil de su novio. Sólo él, ella y una cama. Bueno, la cama no hacía falta. Drabble, NaruHina.


**_NOTA IMPORTANTE: El 4 de octubre es mi cumple. Y sí, esto era importante._**

**_Disclaimer:_**_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen – por desgracia -, sino que pertenecen al grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Protagonistas: _**_Naruto y Hinata. (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

**_Tipo:_**_Drabble._

**_Advertencia:_**_lenguaje malsonante – palabrotas –._

* * *

Se besaban apasionadamente. Sus labios chocaban, sus lenguas se encontraban segundo tras segundo. Se abrazaban con fuerza, casi con desesperación, con la vana intención de fundirse con el otro cuerpo. Las ropas hacía ya unos minutos que sobraban, y ahora se encontraban en la labor de despojarse de ellas. Algún que otro gemido se escapaba de los labios de cualquiera de los dos, lo cual ponía más caliente al otro.

Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata. Ambos, subidos en la cama de la habitación del rubio. La ojiperla encima del rubio, enrollando sus finas piernas en la cadera del rubio. Su largo pelo cayéndole a un lado. Sus manos raramente firmes en el rostro del rubio, mientras este la besaba febrilmente, agarrándola por la cint-ura, acariciándola la espalda.

Y era normal. Naruto Uzumaki podía ser lo más despistado del mundo. Y Hinata Hyuga lo más tímido. Pero en aquellos momentos nada de eso importaba. Únicamente ellos dos.

Ambos iban juntos a la misma universidad. El rubio, con 24 años, estudiaba periodismo, mientras que la ojiperla a sus 23 años se matriculaba en medicina. Era junio, época de exámenes, demasiados. Al menos eso pensaban ellos, ya que las malditas tardes de estudio no les dejaban en paz. Cuando uno no tenía exámen, el otro tenía que hacer un trabajo. Y cuando el otro quedaba libre, el primero ya se había metido en varios cuestionarios que debía resolver. Y eso, para una pareja joven, la cual llevaba 1 año de relación, y dentro de nada se mudarían a vivir juntos, era un martirio. Su único medio de comunicación eran las llamadas, y a veces incluso el whatsapp – al cual el rubio dio bastante utilidad al descubrir qué clase de fotos y vídeos se podían pasar por él. Joder, ya que no la veía en persona, al menos en la pantalla de su Iphone, ¿no? –.

Ni un beso. Ni un abrazo. Ni un roce. Nada de aquello en dos semanas. Dos largas semanas que se les hicieron eternas a ambos. Por eso el reencuentro fue épico. Glorioso. Maravilloso. Algo que cualquier persona lo tacharía de normal, pero a lo que ellos llaman volver a nacer. El paraíso.

Porque Naruto era un hombre. Tenía hormonas. Y qué demonios, su novia estaba buena. Y no poder tocarla es algo que le sacaba de sus casillas.

Y Hinata era una mujer. La cual por dentro aún sigue en la pubertad, al menos en ese tema, ya que con él a veces sigue siendo tan tímida como el primer día. Pero ahora no. No es momento de ser tímido. Ahora es momento de arrancarle la ropa a tu novio y pasarlo bien. Al momento de pensarlo, se sonrojó – sí, tenía hormonas y estaba excitada, pero al fin y al cabo, era Hinata –.

Pero al fin habían encontrado un hueco para estar juntos. Uno que no desaprovecharían. Realmente habían quedado para ir a comer a algún restaurante, pero tanto tiempo distanciados había hecho mella en ellos, y el rubio, nada más verla, se había lanzado a sus labios. La chica, lógicamente, había correspondido.

_Pi pi. _

- Mi... móvil...

- N-No importa... - susurró la Hyuga besándolo.

El rubio no le dio importancia y siguió con su labor. Un whatsapp no le estropearía la velada.

_Pi pi._

Siguió besándola, fingiendo no oírlo.

_Pi pi. Pi pi. Pi pi._

- Joder... - masculló cogiendo su móvil.

- Naruto-kun... a-apaga el móvil... - murmuró mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de su novio, el cual empezaba a temblar.

El rubio rió. Pocas veces se veía a su chica tan entregada, sin nada de timidez.

- Tranquila Hina, no creo que sea nada impor...

Frenó en seco. Sus ojos leyeron y releyeron una y otra vez el mensaje, ampliando cada vez más su sonrisa.

- ¿N-Naruto-kun...? - susurró Hinata quien se había detenido y le miraba confundida.

- ¡TOMA YA! ¡TOMA YA! ¡OH SÍ, SOY EL AMO! ¡SOY EL AMO! ¡POR FIN! ¡CREO QUE VOY A LLORAR?

En esos momentos el rubio ya se había levantado de la cama y había comenzado a dar saltos sin dejar de mirar el móvil. La Hyuga se levantó y lo siguió.

- ¿Q-Qué sucede?

- ¡TENGO EL GTA V HINATA! ¡EL GTA V!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡EL MEJOR VIDEOJUEGO DE LA HISTORIA! ¡Ayer se lo encargué a Kiba, ya que su padre trabaja en una tienda de videojuegos, y justo cuando pensaba que estaba agotado me ha dicho que ha conseguido un ejemplar para mí! ¡MI VIDEOJUEGO FAVORITO HINA!

Hinata no sabía si reír o llorar. Su novio era demasiado expresivo, y hacía gestos con las manos y la cara que le parecían muy gracioso. Pero lo cierto era que habían frenado toda su... _velada_, para darle importancia a un videojuego.

- Me alegro p-por ti, Naruto-kun. - dijo la Hyuga sonriendo cálidamente, olvidando todo lo ocurrido.

El rubio la miró y cayó en cuenta de todo lo que estaban haciendo. De pronto se sintió avergonzado y se rascó la nuca, riéndose levemente. Se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó.

- Lo siento, soy un bruto. - murmuró.

Hinata sonrió y le besó la mejilla. - Te quiero.

Naruto sonrió aún más y la besó, esta vez más dulcemente, pero cargando en el beso todo el amor que sentía hacia la chica.

_Pi pi._

Se separó de ella después de unos segundos y miró el mensaje.

- Oh - murmuró rascándose la nuca de nuevo, nervioso - Es Kiba de nuevo. Dice que si quiero ir a probar el juego a su casa. Pero tranquila, le diré que no y así nosotros...

- Ves.

El rubio la miró, perplejo pero feliz en el fondo. - ¿De verdad? - chilló como un niño chico.

La ojiperla rió. - Venga, vamos. Luego me cuentas cómo es.

- ¡Hina, te quiero! - gritó el rubio besándola de nuevo. La Hyuga rió entre el beso y le correspondió. - Pero antes debo acompañar a mi chica a su casa.

La sonrió y la tendió la mano, la cual la chica aceptó gustosa.

Sí, llevaban sin verse dos semanas, pero el mítico videojuego había conseguido superar a su amor. ¿Debía de tomarse aquello a mal? De lo que sí estaba segura era de que la próxima vez ella, personalmente, se encargaría de apagar el móvil de su novio. Sólo él, ella y una cama.

Bueno, la cama no hacía falta.

* * *

**¡Holi!**

¡Ey, qué tal! Celi-chii vuelve después de casi dos meses sin pasarse. *Aplausos, silbidos, vítores, etc.* Nah. ¿Con qué vuelve? Pues con esta, digamos, _caquita_, que compuso una noche muy loca. Es que ahora todo el mundo está QUE NO CAGA con este maldito juego, el_ GTA V_, (al menos en mi pueblo) y necesitaba plasmarlo en algo. _Jép_. También quería aparecerme ya por aquí y haceros notar que estoy viva._ Yeah, baby_. No pretendo que os guste este drabble, porque es bastante raro la verdad, pero sí os pido que me dejéis un review comentándome qué tal estuvo y qué tal vuestras vacaciones (si habéis tenido).

_**EH. IMPORTANTE.**_** AVISO.** Vale, no, no es tan importante, pero que lo sepáis. Como ya he dicho arriba, **ESTE VIERNES ES MI CUMPLE.** Sí, amigos, el 4 de octubre esta chica se hace mayor. Yo lo digo por si me queréis felicitar en algún mensaje, o hacerme un precioso regalo, como una historia..._ ejemejemindirectaejemejem_. Bueno, no espero nada. _Perosí_.

_Un besazo a todos, y hasta la próxima._

_Atte,_

_**Celi-chii**._

V


End file.
